


raven hair and tiger eyes

by BrassOctopi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gratuitous references to tigers, Gratuitous use of couplets, Gratuitous use of formatting, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrassOctopi/pseuds/BrassOctopi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like a children's poem, if it were written by Lemony Snicket and was more fatalistic than necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	raven hair and tiger eyes

child, do not fight the rise

of _raven hair_ and **tiger eyes**

 

 **tiger eyes** , he is the gun

but _raven hair_ , he is the thumB

 

 _ravEn hair_ Wants **tiger eyes**

keeps him loyal by his side

 

 **tiger eyes** needs _rAven haiR_ ,

contEnts To stay in _raven_ ’s lair

 

 _raven hair_ is small and lean,

witH brown Eyes that glow and gleam

 

 **tiger eyeS** is tall and fit

scars show where he took a hit

 

 _raven_ ’s braiN and **tiger** ’s brAwn

they bring about london’s darK dawn

 

o child, do not fight thE rise

of _raven hair_ and **tiger eyes**

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write poems for a creative writing class, and at the time I was very into Sherlock. Of course, being me, I liked the minor/rarely seen characters far more than the main characters. This was largely influenced by my friend Amelia, who plays the best Sebastian Moran on tumblr.


End file.
